Heart Heater/History
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Background Heart Heater was born in the Luo Kingdom. He was from a Noble Family that was in charge of The Kingdom's finances. During an incident in Heart Heater's past, he received a his infamous scar on the right side of his face.Episode 114 The Dragon Knight At Some point in the past, Heart Heater became the apprentice of 'Master of All Dragons', The Evil Dragon. After passing The Evil Dragon's 'Trial of the Dragon', Heart Heater decided to leave Dragon Mountain to look for a certain Woman.Episode 137 Before he left, The Evil Dragon plucked out his left eye so he could 'monitor' him. Heart Heater lost his immortality and power. He was forbidden from using Dragon Power without getting consent from The Evil Dragon.Episode 138 Heart Heater vs Hardcore Leveling Warrior Within a year ago, Heart Heater was narrowly defeated by a Hardcore Leveling Warrior that was on the verge of becoming the #1 Ranker. He gave him the key to The Cave of Atonement as a reward.Episode 22 He loaned Hardcore Leveling Warrior some money so he could purchase The Golden Armor.Episode 1 Season 1 Tabula Rasa Heart Heater sends a message to Ethan Gong in The Real World, telling him to pay back the money he borrowed. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then visits Heart Heater at the Quest House in order to get a quest to earn some money and clear some of his debt. Heart Heater makes him sign a new contract and gives him an SS Quest commissioned by The Lord of Cobalt. Heart Heater and Rim then appear in a square in Yopi Land after a reset HCLW is severely beaten by Scallion Head's Guild. HCLW is healed and is then accosted by Rim at the order of Heart Heater due to him being unable to pay back his debt.Episode 2 Sora interferes and pushes back Rim before Guan Yu joins the fracas and slices Rim in half. Heart Heater blocks an attack from Guan Yu with his Clip Board. Before Guan Yu can engage Heart Heater, a Dragon called by Heart Heater, whisks away Heart Heater, Rim, Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior in its mouth.Episode 3 The Dragon drops the party off at Dragon Mountain. The party enter a hut, before Heart Heater introduces Hardcore Leveling Warrior to his boss, Dark. Black Magic Dungeon Arc Heart Heater and Koosiam were present during a black market deal with Sad Smile where The Master Blacksmith's 38th Sword was given to Sad Smile in exchange for cash. Heart Heater was angered when Sad Smile "playfully" sent his minions to attack him. Heart Heater demanded an apology but was quickly calmed by koosiam who urged him to complete the deal they were there for.Episode 8 Heart Heater was present during the celebration party thrown for ark die his Job Advancement. He advised Dark to go to the village and get some equipment. He was also present when the naked El Lazie was summoned for the first time since becoming Dark's Spirit Servant.Episode 11 He messaged Dark in the Real World to login into Lucid Adventure. He acquired items that Dark's Party requested before they logged out the last time. He also informed them that he had a Grade S Secret Quest given to them from someone and it had the sign of "The Chairman" on it.Episode 13 Leaf Dungeon Arc When Dark's Party goes off to complete the Grade S Secret Quest, Heart Heater worries about Dark before saying that he should be fine seeing as he's with Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Heart Heater was seen after Dark's Party cleared the Leaf Dungeon and ponders if Hardcore Leveling Warrior wanted his boss to enter The Combat Tournament in order to help him level up.Episode 20Episode 21 Personal Attribute Arc Heart Heater takes Dark and Sora to Temple of Combat God and uses the fight between the Brown Hair Guy and Blue Chunk Level to show them that a difference in stats and levels can be overcome by optimal skill usage. He then goes on to explain the concept of Personal Attributes. Heart Heater then took both of them to Koosiam's Store in order to get their Personal Attributes unlocked by Holla. Holla agrees to help on the condition that Heart Heater goes on a date with her, which Dark agrees to much to Heart Heaters chagrin. Timeskip Timestop Sometime after the 'Miso Corporation Stabbing Incident' was made public, Heart Heater tried comforting Dark who was frustrated by the news. Heart Heater and Rim are both frozen when Dark's personal attribute, Time, pauses time to speak to Dark.Season 2 Episode 3 Recruiting New Guild Members! Season 2 Reunion References Category:Character Subpages